Pretty Cure Online
is a website build by Toei Animation and is in Japanese nation. In there you can find information for the Pretty Cure or you can play games or find wallpapers with the Pretty Cures. You can buy games to download them or have them for free (samples). The web has started with the Fresh Pretty Cure! season and is now on-going. The website has been released in 2009. Games Fresh Pretty Cure! game There used to be a Fresh Pretty Cure! game for free, but now it isn't you have to pay to play it. There you find Love, Miki, Inori, and Setsuna talking to you in Japanese. While talking to them you find yourself playing mini games or try to help them by defeating Nakewamekes which are created by Moebius and his servants. You can also get tokens by defeating them and with the tokens you can buy clothes or posters for free (if you are a member of the website) and dress up your character. The game launched on October 8, 2009. Main Characters *Momozono Love *Higashi Setsuna *Yamabuki Inori *Aono Miki *Chiffon *Tarte Heartcatch Pretty Cure! game Heartcatch Pretty Cure! game is still available you can buy or try it for free. In there you find, Tsubomi, Erika, Itsuki and Yuri and they talk to you about problems in Japanese. As you go threw the game you win tokens and buy clothes (as the Fresh! game) and design them into your character. You can also select objects and defeat the villains. Tha game was launched on 2010. Main Characters *Hanasaki Tsubomi *Kurumi Erika *Myoudouin Itsuki *Tsukikage Yuri *Chypre *Coffret Suite Pretty Cure♪ game Suite Pretty Cure♪ game is different from the other games who had been produced before it, it is a mini-puzzle where Aphrodite needs you to follow the Fairy Tones's notes and if you lose that means that the Negatone has defeated you if you won you defeated the Negatone as Hibiki and Kanade come and say you got an "A". The game launched on 2011. Main Characters *Fairy Tones *Aphrodite *Mephisto *Hojo Hibiki *Minamino Kanade Smile! Pretty Cure game Smile! Pretty Cure game is the same as Fresh Pretty Cure! game and Heartcatch Pretty Cure! game, but in this game you decide to be Cure Happy or another Cure from Smile! Pretty Cure. You also collect tokens and to get items for your character. There are many Akanbes summoned every time you pass a level, and you can choose what do you want to do, if you want to defeat it or not. The game launched on 2012. Main Characters *Hoshizora Miyuki *Hino Akane *Kise Yayoi *Midorikawa Nao *Aoki Reika *Candy Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Doki Doki! Pretty Cure game is the same as Smile! Pretty Cure game, in this game you decide to be Cure Heart or another Cure from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. You also collect tokens and to get items for your character. There are many Jikochū summoned every time you pass a level, and you can choose what do you want to do, if you want to defeat it or not. The game launched on 2013. Main Characters *Aida Mana *Hishikawa Rikka *Yotsuba Alice *Kenzaki Makoto *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! game is the same as Doki Doki! Pretty Cure game, in this game you decide to be Cure Lovely or another Cure from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! . You also collect tokens and to get items for your character. There are many Saiarks summoned every time you pass a level, and you can choose what do you want to do, if you want to defeat it or not. The game launched on 2014. Main Characters *Aino Megumi *Shirayuki Hime *Omori Yuko *Hikawa Iona *Ribbon *Glasan Summer game festival On summer 2012, there was a game where you got posters or fun stuff by playing bingo or completing fun games with the Smile! Cures. Wallpapers In the website there is a section where you find wallpapers for the episodes which already had been aired as in Fresh Pretty Cure! and on-going. There are many type of posters where you can choose its size if you cannot choose its size that means that you have not signed up. Release Each Wallpaper, releases after a week of the episode's release. External Links *Official Site of Pretty Cure Online (Japanese) *Try Sample to Play Games in Pretty Cure Online (Japanese) Gallery |-|Heartcatch Pretty Cure!= {| | |-|Suite Pretty Cure♪= {| | |-|Smile Pretty Cure!= {| | |-|Doki Doki! Pretty Cure= {| | |-|Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!= {| | Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Category:Video Games Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ Category:Gallery Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!